


Take What You Want From Me

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Jealous Darkiplier, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Darkiplier, gender neutral protagonist, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: “You’re mine” He huffs the words right into your ear, voice low and it takes everything in you not to shiver at the sensation. “Shall I give you something to help you remember that by?”You can hear the ringing in your ears clear as day as Dark’s breath lingers on the side of your neck. His hands move slowly, purposefully, across your skin as he explores this new territory you’ve found yourself in.He’s slow in his movements, clearly in control of this situation. Although, if you wanted to you could clearly escape from his grasp. But that’s not the point… it’s the way he’s positioned himself above you, the way he’s touching you...////A steamy (likely NSFW) one-shot of Gender Neutral Reader and Darkiplier...  set after my previous fic "Is Ignorance Bliss?"
Relationships: Darkiplier x Reader, Darkiplier/Reader, Darkiplier/Viewer, Darkiplier/YN, darkiplier/you
Series: A Heist with Markiplier Character Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Take What You Want From Me

After your previous loop where Dark had enlightened you to be wary of Mark’s actions and those who you may meet, you had tried to go through the heist with open-eyes. 

Although frustrations still simmered below the surface, you still hadn’t escaped the Heist, you had failed to uncover any truths Mark had hidden from you and above all you couldn’t shake that chaste kiss you had shared with Dark all those loops ago. 

In regards to your current heist, You had been split up from Mark after the pair of you had found yourselves in the sewers below the Museum. After Mark had given you those sad puppy dog eyes you couldn’t exactly crush his wish to split up. It helped to actually get away from the other and ponder Dark’s words about the him. You couldn’t particularly see why Dark hated him so much (at least this look-alike) for Mark had been nothing but sincere in his care for you throughout this Heist… he couldn’t be faking that, just playing a role for an audience could he? 

There’s a noise in the distance, a constant hum that you can’t quite focus on which distracts your previous thoughts on Mark. Almost as soon as you pick up on it, ears straining to make sense of it, does it slowly become tangible. Although, it soon turns into a crescendo of noise, harsh and grating as the ringing seems to swallow any other sound in your vicinity. Screwing your eyes shut at the assaulting noise, pain spiking in the back of your head as you pray that the sound will recede soon. 

“Back again so soon?” A voice cuts into the ringing, their tone echoing. 

Startled your eyes snapping open, automatically honing in on the source of the noise. A familiar face looks back at you, donned in a crisp white suit which is only enhanced by the black dress-shirt underneath. 

“I can sense you want something from me” Dark’s face turns to regard you, his form projecting behind him as his body jolts in compulsive glitches. “Or is it your good old pal Mark who wants my advice? He always does…” his jaw claps shut with a forceful click of teeth, stopping his spiel before he says too much. 

He straightens as he finally stops glitching, arms folded behind him as he stands statue-like before you. His attention is away from you as he looks out into the void beside you. 

“Has Mark led you astray on this Heist? I’m not surprised. That man finds pleasure in throwing people into his schemes. Let’s them run in circles until they don’t know why they ran in the first place” Pausing, he turns his gaze to you once more, those opaque eyes pinning you in place. “So tell me, Y/N, what do you desire from me? Not what Mark wants… but you” 

You try to speak but the words get stuck in your throat. You want to escape this loop the Heist had let you into, you want answers, the truth about the box, about Mark, about everything. You had gone through the Heist how many times now? Five times? no… it has to have been more than that.

“Cat got your tongue?” Dark throws the teasing remark at your lack of a response, flashing a grin that’s all teeth. “no matter… no doubt he’s twisted your view of me by now” 

Ringing that is ever-present with his presence sounds around you, and you can only watch as once more he’s wracked with a bout of glitching, his form fracturing outwards before it settles to its original state. 

“Do you remember me?” Dark queries at last, hands moving to gesture theatrically at himself. “Or perhaps this is the first time we’ve met and you’ve heard me repeat the same things over and over again… almost driving you **mad** as Mark seems to **think** I am” the words reverberate in your head, encompassing your senses. 

At your silence, Dark leisurely drags his gaze over your form in an echo of something erotic- but you can’t tell what he’s thinking- his expression is stoic as he does it. There’s only a flicker of something in his shadowy eyes as they drop to the lone white rose pinned to your heist suit. 

“oh… that is peculiar” he whispers but there’s something in his eyes as he stares at it that makes your stomach swoop with a feeling you don’t want to name. 

“Did **he **give it you?” He grits the question out and you start to get what you saw in his eyes as he glitches violently as he looks up to catch your own eyes. His form splits before your eyes, echoes of red and his usual hue project behind him, screaming as they cave in on themselves, rage and anguish lining every crevice of his expression. 

Then abruptly the image is gone, replaced by the lone figure of Dark staring you down with clenched fists. “That vile serpent, I bet he did” Red projects from him at the sneer, shadowing his movements as Dark begins his predatory stalk forwards which only forces you instinctively backwards. 

In a blink, He’s glitches to be positioned right before you, reaching out towards you and he’s just shy of being rough, hands possessive as he grips you in place. "I don’t care what schemes** he's** thrown you into, what personas he takes to try to woo you… he had no right to try to steal you from me” 

You can hear the ringing in your ears as Dark glitches, face blurring with each jolted movements. His hands shake as they grip you and you aren’t sure if it's him loosing control as he glitches or if it's the burning rage he holds for Mark bleeding through. 

It’s as if he knows he’s being too rough or maybe he can read your emotions because almost as soon as you thought he was fine with man-handling you this way his grip suddenly vanishes. His face is almost ashen as his hands slowly drop to his sides. “My dear, Y/N… I-I didn’t intend to harm you. You must know I would never hurt you, I swear it” 

You can only nod at the way he solemnly gazes at you. Hoping to reassure him, you reach out to take his hands in your own. He’s cold, not incredibly so, but just off from a regular human’s warmth. Although, you can’t find it in yourself to care as you just hold them, your thumb moving to brush over his knuckles in a soothing gesture. 

“You must understand my darling, I care for you… I always have. Ever since I had first laid eyes on you, you had stolen my very breath away” He confesses into the quiet. “I had thought our last meeting was some kind of dream I had found myself in. Especially when you had let me kiss your sweet lips” 

The fond smile tugging at his lips at his previous train of thought falls as a brooding expression overcomes his handsome features. “There’s not much that Mark can wound me with now… i’m numb to his **dastardly deeds**” Red bleeds into his form, the tell-tale glitch almost overcoming his form before it recedes. He’s calm and composed when he next speaks next. “The only thing he’ll be able to control me through… is you” 

Your heart skips in your chest at his words. He believes he could be controlled by caring for you? The significance of his words almost rattle you as you gaze back dumbfounded at him. 

Dark huffs a laugh- the sound echoing, in a response to your no-doubt puzzled expression. “Don’t look so perplexed, my darling, anything with eyes can see the way I’m fond for you” 

You shake your head. “I don’t get it… you can have anyone, so why choose me?” You ask at last. 

Dark’s void-like eyes zero in on you, his brow furrowing in thought as he looks at you. “you are special… unique and you intrigue me in every way. It seems that I will have to show you how much I care for you”

Like the last time you met, Dark’s hand comes up to cradle your face purposefully. “May I?” He questions, waiting for your confirmation before he slowly brings his face closer to yours until your lips connected with his. 

Unlike the timid, testing, feeling around your first kiss with Dark, this kiss is more confident. You’re sure of yourself this time, with the inkling that Dark does indeed want this. It wasn’t like his sugar coated words from earlier were for nothing- Dark didn’t strike you as the type to use and abuse your emotions. 

Even the way Dark trails his hands over your back modestly is still tinged with feeling as he kisses you. Your hands in turn move to rest on his shoulders, trailing in a slow sweeping motion. 

Dark reluctantly breaks the kiss between you, his breath fanning across your face as he rests his forehead against yours. 

“I wanted to ask you something about Mark” the words tumble from you before you can stop them

You feel him tense beneath your hands at the mention of the other’s name. “Go on” he urges, voice a low timbre. 

Swallowing hard you gather your courage, knowing your next words may strike a match to Dark’s already burning hatred for the other. “I… Mark had proposed that we should go on a date after the Heist was completed. I-I don’t know if he meant it jokingly or not but he had said it to me during in one of the loops” 

Pulling away from him, you can see the way Dark seems frozen. Daring to catch his gaze, you almost gasp aloud at the malicious glint in his eyes. _Deadly_, he’s breathtakingly deadly, there’s no doubt about it. Heart pounding in your chest you can only watch the emotions waging over him. There’s a feral edge to the way his lips curl in rage, eyes bleeding into pupil-less voids. 

You almost forget that behind that gentleman persona he’s actually some kind of demonic entity. This turn in demeanour is a wake-up call in the making, reminding you with exactly what you are getting yourself involved with. Although, as his power nearly overwhelms you, you ponder that this danger that Dark has simmering beneath the surface is what you desire from him. 

His anger should shake you to the core but it doesn’t, you know it’s not aimed at you but rather at Mark. Looking back, you’re sure after this situation is over you’d be ashamed of the way your stomach flips at his rage. It’s not fear which makes your breath come in short puffs but rather something far more sinful. Absently you wonder if Dark can sense your shameful desire for him or perhaps he’s too locked into his own jealous rage to sense it right now. 

Either way, you’re surprised when Dark suddenly begins to stalk predatorily towards you. Knees weak you all but fall back as something wooden knocks into the back of your knees. A yelp of surprise escapes you as you fall into black linen sheets, the slip of them sliding through your fingers as you desperately try to find purchase in the material. 

Eyes wide, you look up just in time to see Dark's from glitch above you. 

“You’re **mine**” He huffs the words right into your ear, voice low and it takes everything in you not to shiver at the sensation. “Shall I give you something to help you remember that by?” 

You can hear the ringing in your ears clear as day as Dark’s breath lingers on the side of your neck. His hands move slowly, purposefully, across your skin as he explores this new territory you’ve found yourself in. 

He’s slow in his movements, clearly in control of this situation. Although, if you wanted to you could clearly escape from his grasp. But that’s not the point… it’s the way he’s positioned himself above you, the way he’s touching you... 

“You haven’t answered me, darling” he murmurs, lips brushing against your skin as he speaks. “I can’t show you the ways I’ll make you remember me if you don’t give me your full approval” 

“Yes” the word is shaky as you exhale. “I-I want you to show me” 

Normally you’d cringe at the embarrassing way you nearly beg him to take what he wants from you, but right now Dark is offering to give his affections towards you full-heartedly. The anticipation of what he plans for you makes your head spin and you can’t help the way your gaze drops to his lips in pure want. 

He grins above you, muscles tensing as he moves to surge forwards and capture your lips. His lips slide against yours, hot and wet as he pours all his previous frustrations into the kiss. 

You’re almost surprised as you feel the sensation of Dark swiping his tongue sensually over your lower lip. The feeling prompts you to deepen the kiss, letting Dark in as you let your lips part wider. Immediately he licks into your mouth and your breath catches in your throat at the action. Its incredibly intimate, the feeling of his tongue trailing over your teeth and across your own tongue. It’s the closest you’ve ever been to him, the two of you almost one as you kiss hungrily. 

Lost in the sensation you kiss one another, you pour mutual affection into every kiss and nip, hands wandering. You can’t help but shiver at the sensation of his cool hands sliding down your thigh, freezing abruptly at the heat pooling low in your belly. Breathing heavy you try to ignore it, trying in vain to calm yourself down from your worked up state. 

It seems that Dark felt you freeze as he in turn also halts his movements over your skin. “Do you want this to continue, Y/N?” Dark questions, his own breathing laboured. “Because i’m not sure if I’ll be able to restrain myself if we continue” 

The words only fan the flames welling in you. “Yes. I want you, Dark, only you” 

He caves, restrain crumbling as he re-captures your lips with a crushing urgency. You respond in kind, hands fisting into the white material of Dark’s suit-jacket. You spend a moment just feeling the kiss, the warmth and wet slide of his lips moving against yours. Leaning into the contact of Dark’s body pressing against yours. 

Without breaking contact with your lips, Dark attempts to shrug off the outer layers of the suit. Your hands in turn drop to help him, unbuttoning the fastenings of his jacket. Shedding the layer, Dark throws the clothing behind him, hands once more returning to rest on either side of your body. 

In turn to him encasing you in his arms agains the bed you immediately roam your hands over him. Your breath caught at the feeling, the kiss immediately growing heated and demanding that you can’t help the moan that escapes your lips, the noise muffled by Dark’s mouth. 

The intensity of the kiss left no doubt in your mind about his feelings for you and about his intentions for this situation. 

Dark’s fingers tangled into your hair, gently tilting you head to the side so he could drop his mouth down onto your throat. He seems to know where your most sensitive, grazing his lips over your neck in a light trail of wet kisses. He pauses with his lips against your skin, moving across your racing pulse-point until he reaches just the right place and begins to suck at the skin there. You cant stop but squirm at the sensation, hands fisting into the opaque material of his dress shirt.

He shifts his position, hands reaching up to remove your hands from his shirt. He pauses here, just looming over you for a moment with both of your wrists in his own hands. You nearly swoon at he re-positions himself to pin your hands above your head. 

The breath rushes out of you, both at the action but also with the new-found heat of Dark pressed against you. With both your hips brought together you could feel his erection pressing against you through his trousers.

Heart hammering in your chest, you gathered your courage to take a timid movement of grinding against him. Almost immediately Dark tensed biting back a moan of his own at your unexpected action. 

Feeling emboldened by the reaction you rolled your hips up against him, this time as Dark drops his head and groans right into the space near your ear the sound enough to send a shiver right through you, the action pure arousal.

His touch was firm, tinged with lingering elements of possessiveness all over you now. He’s undoubtedly enjoying the sensation of you against him, the friction building between you as his hands slid down your sides, soon gripping your waist and then your hips.

He pauses here, gazing down at you seriously. He looks wrecked in a way you had never seen before, his hands gripping your hips shake with need. “Do you want to do this, Y/N… I need to know you want this as much as I want to make love with you” 

Emotions burst at the words, your heart warming at the care he feels for you. Even in the heat of the moment, he is nothing less than a gentleman, making sure you truly want to go through with being intimate with him. 

“Yes. A hundred times yes. I want you” you confirm, more breath than words as you surge to capture Dark’s lips in the most loving kiss you can summon. 

Groaning into it, Dark kisses you back just as lovingly, his lips sliding against yours. After kissing you heatedly a few more times, Darks hards slip down from your hips sinfully to parting your thighs so Dark could settle between them. 

Gasping at the feel of him so close, you cant help but shake in anticipation and with nerves of being so intimate with him. He murmurs sweet nothings against your neck to calm you, sucking and licking in an attempt to sooth the skin there as he continued to move his hips against you. 

“Dark,” you groaned. The heat pooling in your gut, aching so hard for him even as he moved against you. 

You tried to met his eye, if you weren’t so breathing so hard with arousal then the way he was looking at you would have sent you off the edge for the he was looking at you was, hell, he looked like he downright worshiped you. 

You arched up with a moan and his mouth was back on your throat again as he he ground himself against you, hands sinfully gripping your hips as he moves.

“Dark! I need you!” you gasped in need, as you thrust your hips up to try and get more of the stimulation.

“my love!” He called back, tone just as wrecked as yours. “I know, I will help you, my darling” 

His arms shook with effort, his breath coming in short pants against your heated skin as he continued to move against you. Your head was thrown back, lost in the rhythmic sensation of him making love with you. 

Thighs shaking, arousal built up within you and it seemed that Dark could tell you were close, for his movements grew frantic as he attempted to bring you closer the edge. It hit you with a call of Dark’s name leaving your lips, a groan leaving his own lips as pleasure overtook you both. At the knowledge of his own pleasure overcoming him at the same time as your own, pulsing as white overtook your vision momentarily. 

As your thoughts slowly returned to you from the previous pleasure that over took you. You felt Dark placing soft chaste kisses over your cheeks and the crown of your head. 

“I hope you remember this when your faith in me is shaken” Dark whispers above you, his arm draped protectively across you. 

You have no doubt you will, you’re even sure Dark’s lovemaking will be on your mind for a long time after you leave this place and are thrown back into the Heist’s loop once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowie *blushing* i cant believe i even wrote something like this! 
> 
> I gave it an mature rating because it's pretty much the reader and Dark getting it on, I dont think its graphic enough to push the rating up to Explicit but feel free to let me know if you think it should be changed. 
> 
> anyway, this is new for me to do and i hope you enjoyed it (btw feel free to let me know your thoughts or if you have any characters from A Heist with Markiplier that you might like to read about.)


End file.
